Starving
by ShrxneMaxden
Summary: They were considered monsters, demons of the night, the ones who were said in stories to frighten children, to scare teenagers from sneaking out. They've been starving for months, every prey they've had, didn't suit their tastes. They were hungry, so hungry. They could feel their saliva build up as they eyed each other, it wasn't unnatural for monsters like them to eat each other.


They were considered monsters, demons of the night, the ones who were said in stories to frighten children, to scare teenagers from sneaking out. They've been starving for months, every prey they've had, didn't suit their tastes. They were hungry, so hungry. They could feel their saliva build up as they eyed each other, it wasn't unnatural for monsters like them to eat each other, it's for survival. It was their smallest lover to take the first bite, he was straddling his tallest boyfriend's lap, his tongue licking his dry lips as he leaned forward and nosed his boyfriend's check, eyes fluttering closed as he noses his way down, hearing the blood pumping faster as he reached his destination, hands gripping his thighs as he ran his teeth across his boyfriend's shoulder.

 **(Deku's pov)**  
He felt a shiver run through the pliant male, he coos softly as he teasingly bit down softly on the flesh of his boyfriend's shoulder, "Izuku..." A hushed breath whispered as he grinned after releasing the shoulder. It wasn't often that Shouto said his name so soft, it warmed him to hear it. He decided to give into his hunger, he sank his teeth harshly into the flesh and moaned softly as he tasted the iron in his lover's blood and the softness of the muscle. Shouto gasped softly as he ate a bit of him, he didn't eat too much, he didn't want to harm Shouto too much. So, he just ate enough to fill him partially until they find someone, preferably a human to feast on. His shoulders felt warm as his two lovers panted harshly. He often forgot how much they enjoyed seeing him eat, he was a bit of a messy eater but they enjoyed watching him hold down his victims, or his lovers to satisfy his need.

Laughing softly, he smiled at Shouto, the hands on his thighs squeezing tightly as the duo haired teenager hungrily eyed his collarbone. A curse as heard before his head was turned to the side and a harsh kiss met his lips. He gasped in the bruising kiss, as teeth nipped his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered closed as he had the image of hungry red eyes stare at him. He groaned as his other lover, Katsuki explored his mouth, he shivered as the hands on thighs softly went up and grabbed his hips. Harshly squeezing to leave a bruise that will most likely disappear in a day. He felt Katsuki pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva connected to their lips before it broke. "You've had your fucking fill Deku. Now it's our turn." The blond growled in his ear as Shouto then turned his attention back onto him. His heterochromic eyes flickered from his bright green ones to his bruised lips.

He licked his lips before he bit the bottom one, gently sucking on it to bruise it more. He pretended to look like he was thinking about it before he smirked. "I don't know what's stopping you **Kacchan** , **Shouchan** ~" He purred as his eyes flashed brighter under the harsh lights of their home. He felt the wave of aggression and the urge to dominate him increase. It was so, so easy to get under their skin. He enjoyed to provoke them, it brought a thrill that set in his bones whenever he did. They dominate him anytime he's disobedient. Whether it be in bed, in an argument, or out hunting.

They made sure he remembers his place as their equal and strong lover who'd do anything to get a thrill of adrenaline. He gasped loudly as Katsuki harshly bit the back of his neck in retaliation for his comment. His body slumped forward to allow Shouto easier access to his collarbone. He groaned as Katsuki bit down on the lower part of his neck. "Shitty Deku, we'll show you why you shouldn't provoke us." Katsuki growled as he set on leaving marks on the green eyed boy's sun kissed back presented to him. Meanwhile Shouto kissed him softly before he gently nibbled on his skin. Teasing him like he teased Shouto early. The two were dangerous when they collaborated together against him and he loved every single moment. It took a while before Katsuki finally bit him to satisfy his own hunger.

He was busy shivering under Shouto's careful hands, his hands squeezing his sides rapidly before he finally felt filled from taking a bite of him. A purr being released as Katsuki grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, nipping his neck before going back to his meal. He allowed then to do whatever they wanted as he enjoyed the adrenaline pump and pain mixing, teeth biting his bottom lip again, digging deeper into the soft flesh as Katsuki took his time eating his flesh. Shouto then pulled him into a kiss, one softer compared to the one Katsuki gave him earlier. Eyes glazed over as he stared into heterochromic eyes.

His fluttered closed as he enjoyed the soft kiss, soothing him easily as his flesh knitted back together slowly as well as Shouto's. He moaned softly as Shouto grinded against him but stopped, they knew they couldn't take it further in their hungry haze of hunger, it'd get really bloody and dangerously. Deku shivered as he felt the flesh Katsuki took a feast on knit itself back together before Shouto broke their soft kiss to give Katsuki a harsh kiss, licking the blond's lips and groaning softly at the taste of the warm blood of his. He hummed as he gently ran his hands up and down Shouto's chest, sleep getting to him. He yawned before he finally succumbed to the calling of sleep, hearing his boyfriends softly talk to not wake up.

—Next Day—

Deku awoke, and tensed when he felt a hand running through his hair, the owner of the hand humming a song softly, he then relaxed as soon as he heard the person humming singing. It was easy to identify the person easily, Uraraka Ochako, his best friend and hunting buddy whenever Katsuki and Shouto were busy with their human jobs. He sighed softly as he stayed still, enjoying the small peace they had before it got destroyed. Ochako was one of the few people he felt comfortable in closed spaces with, the other being Tenya. He slowly blinked his eyes open, closing his eyes before opening them again after the harsh lighting stopped acting his vision. Ochako stopped playing with his hair after he sat up, she gave him a smile and handed him his glasses, he yawned a bit before he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "You've been sleeping too much lately Deku..."

He knew he was starting to worry her, he rarely sleeps in unless the hunting grounds he has is dry, which it currently is. He shook his head, a signal to not worry about it right now before they got ready for their class. Katsuki and Todoroki already left, probably got called in early to work. The four of them work in a cafe two cities away, they also get their food from there if hunting became too bothersome once those humans, the ones hunting them down by using their own kagune. He scrunched up his nose disgusted because their food shouldn't fight back, they should be pliant little things who know that they superior. It wasn't like he enjoyed killing them, but it had to be done, especially since they killed his mother when he was younger. She was a low class ghoul who fell for a human, ah yes, he was half human, a thing he often forgot, he was disgusted with his human side, after all he was no where near human after he witnessed— a bastard of a father do something so goddamn awful, that bastard— he dared to kill his mother and he goddamn **succeeded.**

He hated that bastard, hated him enough to devour him, he hated that he can still feel the lingering taste of his flesh in the back of his mouth whenever he starved. He absolutely hated that he held some of the features of that prick. Most of all, who he hated the most is that so called hero of the weak, the protector of the human race, the ghoul killer, All Might. Oh how he despises the hero of the weak. He hates that man with a passion, he watched his own mother be killed while All Might just watched, doing **nothing.** He just watched the bastard kill his mother, and he absolutely despises the hero.

So that's why, he's hell-bent on bringing down All Might from his high horse and ruling over the people alongside the ghouls, it's the reason why he even bothered to agree to join the league, so much weak ghouls to feast on to get stronger. He will rise to the top, he will show Japan why All Might is weak, why humans are weaker. Why the ghouls are superior. He will show them all, he'll show them no mercy like they showed his mother. He'll be the only one eyed ghoul to show others why Midoriya Izuku, should have never been messed with.

Japan shall be under his reign, he shall be the king of the ghouls, he will be the monster they will fear, he will be their god. Nobody shall stop him, he'll take over the newest One Eyed King's throne. Until then, he'll enjoy the peace he has before he wrecks havoc for the CCG, and most of all, All Might. Oh how he'd enjoy bringing how down. "I was thinking of going out to watch a movie. After that, we can visit Uta to get new masks since our old ones ripped after the battle with that SS ghoul, what was her name?" Ochako interrupted his thoughts, he didn't mind, he tends to get lost in them if nobody focuses him back on the conversation. "Rize." He added which made Ochako make a noise of recognition.

"Yeah! Rize! I hated her, she hunted on our grounds too much. Plus she became an SS class just from our grounds!" The brunette scowled as she remembered the deceased ghoul. "Hey Ochako..." The rosy pink cheeked girl looked up from her lap, tilting her head to look at him. "What do you say we show the humans, the CCG, that ghouls shouldn't be messed with?" Her eyes twinkled, she held a large grudge, like his against the CCG. "Depends if I get to cause major destruction." She purred, Ochako always had this hidden side of mayhem that she only showed to Tenya and him. A smirk formed on his still bruised lips, "Of course Ochako, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't do your usual thing." He smirked as she swat at his arm. He tilted his neck to the side and sighed blissfully when he heard it pop.

Ochako then stood up, causing him to fall to the floor with a groan. She laughed softly when he pouted and glared at her playfully. She then went to put on her shoes, "C'mon Deku. It's not like Uta's gonna be happy if we're late for our mask fitting." She called out with a smug smirk, watching him scrambled to get up and get ready. Ignoring the harsh glare she received from the boy. He shook his head as he bounded over to his room to change. Body in auto pilot as his mind wanders, first he'll have to talk to Shouto and Katsuki about his plan to see if they approve. Then, he'll have to plan with Tenya, hunt down some weak ghouls to make his kagune stronger. He let a dark grin form on his face as he thought of the weak humans.

All bowing down to them, it brought a shiver to his spine when he imagined it. It'll be pure joy to see the respected members of the CCG, bow down to them, to watch their comrades be devoured by them as the ghouls too their share too. He hummed briefly while slipping on a loose white shirt. "It won't be long before the respected gods of humans are brought to their knees by mere teenagers." He laughed as allowed his normal green eyes to show instead of the usual mismatch. He huffed as he brushed his hair back, pouting when his bangs kept falling forward. He didn't really look like a killer with his green eyes that shined brightly in the sun, or his black messy curly hair with green highlights. At night however, it's a different thing.

A cocky, crooked smile formed as he grabbed his headband to hold his hair back and placed it. "Oh dear little humans, you won't know what hit you." He coos before he leaves his room, lights turned off as the shadows surged forwards to consume the light, exactly how it'll happen one day. That day shall be soon.


End file.
